Finding Will
by carolinecello101
Summary: Will and Elizabeth were separated at age ten, when Pirates attacked Port Royal. Will was taken by the crew of the Black Pearl, and there he was raised as a pirate. But lately, Elizabeth can't stop thinking about him. When she sees him fleeing Port Royal, she vows to find him again. In Finding Will, you will discover a new twist to Pirates of the Caribbean you won't forget!
1. Chapter 1 - Lost

The waves lapped up against the side of the ship in a calm, rhythmical fashion. Occasionally, a wave would be large enough to make the ship rock back and then lurch forwards again, but this was of little concern to the Captain, who was born with his sea legs.

Captain Will Turner squinted towards the rising sun, just beyond the horizon. He let the sun warm his face. His shoulder-length, curly black hair was blown by the wind out of its loose ponytail. He reached to grab a large, burgundy feather hat off of barrel and placed it on his head. He had always been self-conscious of his hair, even though all of the prostitutes at Tortuga said his hair was their favorite part about him.

Will began to think about their course for the day, and snapped out of his daze. He turned around abruptly and set down a flight of stairs to the main deck. He nodded at his first mate, Jack Sparrow, to follow him into his cabin to discuss the plans for that day.

Jack Sparrow was a curious man. He often seemed under the influence of alcohol, but those who knew him well knew that he was a much wilder man when he was drunk. Will was concerned about this addiction, but was not about to do something about it. The effort would be feeble anyways.

The door to the captain's cabin was made of ebony, as was the rest of the ship. The brass knob and knocker on the door was an attempt to make the ship look class, but the ships inhabitants were far from that. Inside the cabin was a desk that probably used to belong to a Royal Navy ship. There was a bookshelf along the back wall filled with numerous rolled up maps. Most of them were stolen, but some were bought or found on the adventures the Black Pearl's crew had been on. There were a few books on the shelf as well, although the only crew members aboard who could read were Will himself and Jack.

Will strolled slowly around the room and examined the bookshelf. After a minute or so of looking, he plucked a rolled-up map from the bottom shelf and carried it over to the desk. "Please, Jack, sit." Will said, motioning him to one of the leather armchairs. Jack's legs wobbled a bit as he weaved about before plunking himself down in a drunken haze. Will poured a glass of water and slid across the desk towards Jack.

"Drink this." Will said aggressively. He began to unfurl the map as Jack lazily leaned forward to grab the wooden cup. Spreading the yellowed parchment across his desk, Will reached out his hand to grab four stones to hold down the map, then placed his palms on the desk and leaned over it. After squinting at the map for what seemed like an eternity, Will announced, "We're lost."

Jack, looking up from his cup, replied "Ah, it seems we are. But, don't you have to be lost to find places?"

"Enough of that, Jack!" Will bellowed, pounding his fist on the desk. "Where has that ever gotten us? Back to Tortuga?"

"Oh, speaking of Tortuga, we need some more rum. How does it always manage to run out?"

"Because you drink it all!" Will paused for a moment. "Do you know anything that can get us anywhere _besides_ Tortuga?"

Jack slurred, "Well, I know a someone who can help us. But they sell their, let's say, useful items—"

"In Tortuga?"

"Precisely."

"Goodness, Jack." Will whispered, exasperated. "What does this man sell, exactly?"

"Woman, actually. She sells those little knick-knacks and things... you know the type?" Will nodded. "There's usually something, different about them, so I hear. And all of this I've heard from reputable people. More or less."

"This is what you men talk about when you're drunk?"

"That's about it."

_This is exactly why I don't drink._ Will thought. However, what Jack had to say could have some truth to it. And Will was tired of getting nowhere. He was promised a life of adventure and treasure, not a life of drunken sailors he had to look after. Looking back down at the map and realizing that he had nothing else to lose, Will made a decision.

"We'll go to Tortuga. But if the only thing you plan on getting there is rum, we're throwing all of it overboard the moment we leave port."


	2. Chapter 2 - Thinking of You

Elizabeth awoke with a start – she could have sworn she heard cannons being fired. Taking a deep breath, she reached over to her nightstand, and grabbed a wax candle. She slipped her feet out from her bed, and then flung the covers off. Shivering, she slipped her feet into a pair of slippers she had brought from England and walked across the room to light the candle from a small torch burning on the wall near the door. Then, she grabbed a tattered, burgundy journal from her nightstand drawer and headed over to her desk.

The wind howled outside the window – so much so that the window panes were shuddering. _Perhaps that was what I heard_, Elizabeth thought. In the dim light, she could just make out her own handwriting, a small inkwell, and a quill. She dipped her quill into the ink and began to write.

_Sometimes I wonder if my dreams are so alive, they become real. Just now, I know I heard cannon fire, and I saw Port Royal being attacked, but when I awoke, everything was fine. Perhaps I am becoming insane. Father says that I am becoming anxious as to who he will announce my future husband to be. I don't particularly want to be married, but I don't have a choice. I'm going to be wed this time next year, and I have a feeling it will be to a Norrington fellow. He recently attacked a ship called the _Black Pearl_ and killed the captain. He was decorated for that. He's quite charming as well, but not the one for me._

_ I have been thinking more and more about Will lately. I haven't seen him since I was ten, but something tells me I will see him again. I hope this is true. He is my greatest friend, despite that I haven't seen him in ten years._

Elizabeth looked out the window. The wind had stopped shaking the window, but the waves out on the ocean were still quite large. Something was coming to Port Royal, and Elizabeth was not quite sure it was a storm.


	3. Chapter 3 - Taken

10 years earlier…

"Pirates!" A guard screamed, waving his torch in the air. Soon, everyone was yelling, trying to warn the citizens of Port Royal. The church bell began to ring, yet another signal to Port Royal's inhabitants to go inside and lock their doors. The commercial streets of the typically overcrowded town were empty, and all of the fruit and leather dealers abandoned their carts. The only sign of life was found in a few stray cats and dogs cowering in the alleys, sensing what was about to come.

Governor Swann rushed up to the wall to see what all the commotion was about, and he saw it. A large ship approached quickly – it was the fastest ship the Port Royal militia had ever seen. Its sails were as black as the night surrounding them, as was the rest of the ship.

"Quick, go find Elizabeth and Will and hide them in the governor's mansion. They should not be running about now. I know these men – they are dangerous." Governor Swann ordered a guard. The guard nodded and ran back into town to rescue the children.

Will and Elizabeth were playing on the beach. Elizabeth loved to make sandcastles and decorate them with shells, but Will preferred to play Pirate Attack. This caused many arguments between the two, as Elizabeth was often upset that Will was knocking down her castles. On the day of the attack, Elizabeth and will were in the middle of a particularly heated argument; so intense that they did not see the many small row boats approaching them.

The guard arrived in the nick of time. "Elizabeth! Will!" He called. "Run!" They both turned around and saw the pirates getting out of their boats, and began to run up the beach. The guard ran to meet them and take them to safety.

Elizabeth tripped over her skirt and couldn't get up. Will tried to pick her up, but only tore her skirt. At last, the guard reached Will and Elizabeth. Will helped him pick up Elizabeth, but as they turned to run, a pirate grabbed Will from behind.

"Will!" Elizabeth screamed. "Go save Will! Please!"

"Will, huh? That your name, lad?" said the pirate in a scraggly voice. Will didn't move. He was horrified. "Well, come on, Will. You're coming with us for a while." The pirate began to drag Will down the beach, making grooves in the sand where his heels had tried to dig in.

"Why aren't you helping him? Help him!" Elizabeth sobbed.

"I can't, ma'am. You're more important than he is. Let him go. Your father will be happy to see that you're okay."

Elizabeth buried her face in his shoulder and sobbed. She sobbed when she saw her father, and she cried herself to sleep.

Later, loud cannon blasts woke Elizabeth up. She raced outside and saw the pirate ship sailing away, firing its cannons in victory; and that was where she stayed until dawn, watching Will leave her.


	4. Chapter 4 - Calypso

Will had always disliked Tortuga. It was a mad house – drunk men stumbling about, whores standing in the shadows, bar fights that often involved an entire room of people. Tortuga was no place for a sane man.

On this particular night, the bars were as crowded as ever. The streets were blocked my masses of people, making it difficult to pass through to get to the straw hut where their savior lived. Will followed as Jack swaggered through the crowds towards the jungle that lay behind Tortuga.

"Jack, where, exactly are we going?" Will said.

"Up in this jungle here." Jack called over his shoulder, waving his arm towards the massive jungle that covered most of the island.

"And after that?"

"I don't know."

"Do you mean to tell me that we are simply 'waltzing' into a wild jungle expecting to find an old woman's hut?"

"She is not an old woman." Said a thick Jamaican accent. Will whirled around to find himself standing face to face with a young woman who couldn't have been more than twenty five. She had tribal paintings on her face, she was missing a few teeth, and her dreadlocks came down to her waist. "Are you looking for what you most desire?" She asked.

Will looked at Jack. Jack nodded. Will responded, "Yes, ma'am. Can you help us?"

"Can I help you? Pfft. Of course. Come with Calypso."

Calypso brushed past Will and Jack further into the jungle. Her jewelry jangled loudly, making it easier for the pirates to follow her. The ground began to gently slope upward, and soon, Will's breathing became heavier. The dense jungle made it difficult to see how far they had gone up the mountain, but Will felt as though they had walked all night.

Will looked up, and Calypso had disappeared! He looked around, and saw that Jack was gone as well. He tore through jungle before him, but it wasn't long before the undergrowth fell away and he ran into Jack.

"Watch it, mate!" Jack said.

"Right." Will panted. He was about to say more when he saw a bizarre hut, which lay just across a rickety wooden bridge. The hut had a low slung roof. The porch was sagging into the ground, probably due to the amount of barrels, chairs, and glass jugs piled upon it. The windows were round, and inside it there was a faint light.

"Well, there's no time to lose." Jack said as he began to march across the bridge. Will hesitated, looking down into the rocky valley under the bridge. Finally, he inhaled sharply and followed Jack across the bridge.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Compass

Calypso's home was as strange inside as it was outside. Shelves went around the entire room, with a large, rectangular table in the middle. Jars of eyes, dirt, rocks, and other miscellaneous items hung from the wooden beans. Calypso was browsing the shelves when Jack and Will entered. She was muttering a slow song under her breath.

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.__  
__We extort and pilfer, we filch and sack.__  
__Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.__  
__Maraud and embezzle and even highjack.__  
__Drink up me 'earties, yo ho._

"What is she mumbling about?" Will whispered to Jack.

"Spells. Chants. The usual."

"Ah. So we're dealing with a witch?"

"Not a witch. A goddess. Both of you, come sit." Calypso commanded. Will's eyes widened at the mention of goddess. _Surely this isn't the same Calypso who terrorized the seas until she was cursed to forever be in human form?_ Will thought; but, the truth was inevitable.

Will and Jack walked over to the table where Calypso was seated. Calypso grabbed Jack's hand and pressed her thumb into the center of his palm. She closed her eyes, breathed in, and then threw his hand aside. Then she looked at Will. After a brief second of studying his face, she sprang up from her chair and retrieved a compass from the top shelf near the "door" (the door was really just an opening in the side of the hut with several strings of beads covering it).

"Take this compass." Calypso said, throwing the compass down on the table near Will. Immediately, the compass popped open and the pointer began to spin.

"It doesn't work." Will said, disgusted.

"True, it doesn't point north. But you aren't looking for north, are you?" Calypso said.

"It points us to what we most desire." Jack gasped, immediately fascinated by the compass. "That's interesting."

"I expect some sort of payment for that." Calypso said slowly.

"Ah, yes. What would you like?" Will asked.

Calypso thought for a moment, and then grabbed Will's hand. She dug her nails into his palm until it began to bleed.

"What the – " Will said.

"Silence." Calypso snapped. She grabbed an empty bottle hanging from the ceiling and squeezed some of Will's dripping blood inside.

"We'll be going now." Will said, grabbing the compass from the table.

"What, leaving so soon?" Jack complained.

"Yes. Either come with me now or you won't be getting back on the ship."

And with that, Will stormed out and made his way back to Tortuga with jack stumbling after him.


	6. Chapter 6 - The Void

Back on this ship, Will and Jack sat in the captain's cabin, examining the compass and countless maps and charts. Jack was looking at the maps over a mug of rum, which he had picked up on the way back from Calypso's cabin. Will, palms pressed to his forehead, looked at the maps in desperation, trying to find where the compass was pointing. He picked up the compass again, flicked it open, and set it down on the table. The pointer kept spinning about lazily, changing direction every few seconds. Will slammed it shut again and kicked his desk in frustration. It had worked perfectly in the cabin; why wouldn't it work now?

Jack looked up at Will, giving him a surprised look. "You mean you haven't figured out what you're doing wrong yet?" Jack asked, shocked.

"No I haven't." Will replied, the exasperation evident in his voice. He then turned on Jack. "Having you around doing absolutely nothing to help me isn't the best thing in the world, Jack. Do _you_ have any ideas?"

"In fact, I do." Jack said indignantly. He stood up and set his rum down on the desk. "Why don't you hold it, and then it will point you where to go? Right now it's trying to figure out what the desk wants, and the desk doesn't really want anything. It's a desk."

"The desk wants your nasty rum of its surface." Will said, snatching the wet glass off of his desk and handing it back to Jack. Jack took it gladly, and sunk back down into the squashy chair, downing the rest of the mug in one gulp.

Will walked over to the compass and flipped it open again. This time, he held it in his hand as it spun around, calculating what he wanted most. Finally it settled on a direction: southeast. Will dove for his maps and discovered what lay to the southeast. There was only one island in their direct path, Port Royal. He chuckled slightly, remembering when he was a little boy and played on the beach with his friend, Elizabeth. _But when the pirates attacked, she hadn't told her servant to save me. She only saved herself. This realization made letting go of her easier. Maybe she'd get a big surprise when she sees me again. She'll see how strong I've become and how powerful I am. She'll regret ever letting me go, because I'm not on their side anymore. I'm a pirate._

"We're going to Port Royal. Now. Southeast."

Jack looked up. "Is that an order?" he asked, looking over the rim of his glass of rum. He raised an eyebrow quizzically, almost daring Will to yell at him.

"Yes, it's an order." Will said stiffly. "Now go out and tell everyone to get off of their lazy asses and prepare to launch. You are first mate, correct?"

Jack grunted, set his empty rum glass down on Will's desk (Will growled at Jack) and swaggered out of the room, while Will pulled a random book off of his shelf and began to read. The book was old, so it fell open easily in his hands. Sitting down at his desk chair, he began to read, tracing his finger along the lines of words. He skimmed through several chapters before he finally reached chapter seven. His eyes slowed down, reading slowly to absorb everything he saw.

_ Calypso, the daughter of Atlas, was the ruler of the seas, who fell in love with a mortal, Davy Jones. Because of his love, Jones was rewarded with the sacred task of collecting the souls of those who died at sea. However, he could only come to land again every ten years. If Calypso still loved him, and he Calypso, the duty could be passed on to someone else._

_ After ten years, though, Davy Jones came ashore and Calypso was nowhere to be found. Again and again this happened, and Jones soon became furious._

_ So, when the Pirate Brethren gathered together for a secret meeting, Davy Jones agreed to plot with them to tear away the rule of the seas from Calypso. The task was achieved with Davy Jones' help, and Calypso was forever trapped in human form._

"I was right." Will mumbled to himself, reading on. There were many rumors about what happened to Calypso, but the most popular one was that she had hidden somewhere in the jungles of Tortuga, helping those who needed it most – but with a price. "That's why she wanted my blood." Will muttered. "Wonder what on earth she could use that for."

Just then, Jack came stumbling in again. "Captain, there seems to be a storm ahead. What should we do?"

"Sail straight through it, like we always do." Will rolled his eyes. Was it really so hard for Jack to answer these questions on his own? Perhaps it was his drinking habit that impaired his brain.

"Right then. But, you see, this storm seems quite unusual. It's simply this black void ahead of us. Whenever we try to change directions, the void seems to follow. It's not exactly letting us go around."

"Let me see." Will said, pushing Jack out of the way to step out to the deck.

Sure enough, it was exactly as Jack had described it. This black, swirling void lay ahead of them with no way around. It certainly seemed closer now, and even more dangerous than Jack had made it out to be.

After staring at it in awe for a few moments, Will looked around and shouted, "All hands on deck! Hoist the sails!" Will ran up the steps to get to the ship's wheel, shoving the navigator out of the way. He spun the wheel left, and then grabbed once they had made a significant turn. He looked up at the void, and the void moved with the boat. Going into it seemed inevitable.  
"Prepare for entry into… um… that thing there." Will gestured vaguely to the area in front of the boat.

A few of the sailors cried out. "What? Are you mad?"

"We can't go in there, we'll get killed!"

"What the hell are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking," Will said. "That we need to get a move on if we're going to get anywhere today. This appears to be where we're going. Now, am I paying you or not? Step to it!"

Will pulled the compass out of his pocket and flicked it open. The arrow spun for just a few moments before finally settling on southeast once again. Will turned the wheel accordingly, and they were soon heading towards what he hoped was southeast into the void. Will beckoned the navigator back over to the wheel.

"Make sure we stay going southeast, okay? I don't know exactly where this will take us, but looks like there is no other way around it. Just keep going, okay?"

"Ay ay, Captain." The man said, and took over the wheel.

The void was so close now, that Will had to look to his left and right to see where it ended. Just a few more minutes and they would be inside it. Will paced the deck impatiently, noticing that they seemed to have come to a complete standstill. The other sailors noticed it too, and looked over the side of the ship to see what was happening. Suddenly, the wind picked up with the force of a hurricane, and just a few moments later, they had entered the swirling darkness of the void.


End file.
